


前度要結婚,新郎不是我 Ex-girlfriend gets married, the bridegroom is not me.

by selenelee



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Drunk Sex, F/F, M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee
Summary: Will作為Alana和Margot的前男友,他應邀出席她們的婚禮. 在婚禮上,Will遇見了Alana另一位的前男友.As the ex-boyfriend of Alana and Margot, Will was invited to attend their wedding. At the wedding, Will met another ex-boyfriend of Alana.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	前度要結婚,新郎不是我 Ex-girlfriend gets married, the bridegroom is not me.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ex-girlfriend gets married, the bridegroom is not me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593786) by [selenelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee)



> 最近睇垃圾Youtube,見到有條片係講個新娘前男友坐左一枱,所以我就諗如果Will同Hannibal坐埋一齊會發生d咩嘢事.

酒店宴會廳的Will看著桌子上的名牌,心裏難免有點難受. 兩個前任女友居然與Will分手後便在一起,這令他覺得從此便孤獨終老. 看來這世界上除了狗狗們,沒有任何生命可令Will全心全意地愛.

Will 旁邊的椅子被拉開,一名穿著得體男子坐下來. 那名男子絕對稱得上是英俊,而且氣質高雅,與Will絕對相反.

“先生,我想你坐錯了位置.” Will 想把這名賓客趕走.

“我想應該沒有,侍者跟我說這是我的座位.”

Will指著桌子上的名牌,“你識字,對吧？”

“前男友桌,這沒有錯.”

Will再次打量眼前的男人,Will有點難以自信這個優質男人竟然會被女人甩.

“你難以相信,對吧？”

“對.” 

“Dr.Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom的前男友.” Hannibal 向Will伸出手.

“Will Graham,新娘的前男友.” 出於禮貌,Will與Hannibal握手.

“哪個新娘？”

“那兩個.”

“這真是令人驚訝,兩個新娘都是你的前任女朋友.”

“你也令我覺得驚訝.我看得出你絕對不差,為什麼會和Alana分手？”

“她永遠覺得自己是對.”Hannibal拿了侍者送過來的紅酒. “那麼和你分手的原因是甚麼？”

“She said she wouldn't be good for me, and I wouldn't be good for her.” Will 拿起侍者送過來的威士忌.

“這真的很像Alana 會說的話.”

宴會廳的燈光突然變暗, 宴會廳的大門緩緩打開,音樂響起. Alana 和Margot皆穿著美麗的婚紗步入宴會廳, 此時Will的心情更加難受, 因為她們是多麼漂亮,多麼合襯. 她們在眾人的見證下,簽署了象徵婚姻的證書. 這一刻開始, Will真是與前女友們復合無望.

“另一位新娘,你和她分手的原因是甚麼？”

“她懷孕了, 但流產,然後便分手.我差點便能成為丈夫和父親.” Will 簡短地說明因由.

“雙重的打擊對任何人來說都是十分難受,你應該慶幸你自己沒有自暴自棄.”

“當然沒有.” Will 飲下了威士忌. 

“你覺不覺我們真是很相似, Will？”

“被女人甩這件事上是相似.”

Alana和Margot背向女賓客,她們共同捧起一個花球,準備拋出下一位會結婚的預言.

“Will,為我們的前任乾杯吧.”Hannibal舉起酒杯.

“為我將會遇見的下一位前任乾杯.”Will把酒杯敲向Hannibal的,兩個酒杯響起出彷如命運的旋律.

一群女生的尖叫吸引了Will和Hannibal的注意力,一個粉色的花球掉落在Will面前. 這是多麼的諷刺,前任女友們會把結婚的預言送給前男友. Will在眾多的賓客鼓掌聲下,尷尬地接下花球.

新娘們在宴會廳的舞池裏跳第一支舞,隨後有更多的賓客情侶加入.

“你想不想跳舞？”Hannibal向Will說.

“不,而且我沒有舞伴.” Will 已經飲下了12杯的威士忌.

“我相當擅長跳舞,我也是一名可靠的舞伴.” Hannibal向Will發出邀請.

“你醉了Dr.Lecter.”

“你可以叫我Hannibal.而且我不認為我比你更醉.”

Will 截停了侍者,從他的盤子上拿走了象徵不幸的第13杯的威士忌,並一飲而盡. “好主意.” Will 站起來,拉著Hannibal走入舞池.

“我先告訴你,Margot曾嫌棄我的舞姿.”Will搭著Hannibal的肩膀.

“感謝你的溫馨提示.” Hannibal 搭著Will的手和腰,教著他如何跳舞.

然而Will體內的酒精含量完全控制住他的身體,搖搖欲墜的每一步,令Will的無法好好地跳舞. Will的臉因酒精變得紅燙,眼睛難以撐開.

Hannibal成功接住倒下的Will.

“Will !” 在一旁的Alana和Margot上前關心Will.

“Alana,Will只是喝醉了. 我會照顧他, 送他回家,你們放心吧.” Hannibal把Will扶出宴會廳. Hannibal前往的方向不是停車場,而是前往酒店內某一間房間. 早在和Will於宴會廳飲酒時, Hannibal悄悄地訂下今晚的房間,並收買侍者不停捧住威士忌在Will身邊經常走過. 最終在Hannibal的計劃下,Will在Hannibal的懷中失去意識.

Hannibal把Will躺在床上, 並解開他的衣服,露出誘人的胴體.

———————————————————

宿醉的頭痛刺激著Will,令他從睡夢中醒來. 但他寧願一輩子不醒來, 因為他發現祼身伏在床上, 腰背發出強烈的痛楚,當他檢查下身時,更發現有濃濃的精液從肛門流出.

浴室裏有聲音,Will知道那個醉姦了他的人就在浴室. Will現在十分憤怒,他要劏了那個強姦犯.

Hannibal從浴室裏走出來.

“你終於醒了？”Hannibal看見Will坐在床上.

“你強姦了我.”

“不.” 

“我強姦了你？”Will驚訝於自己才是那個強姦犯.

“你完全沒有記憶？”

“完全沒有.” 不,這不對. Will 不認為自己強姦了Hannibal,畢竟有背痛的是他,而且還有…. “你說謊,就算我醉了,我也不認為我強姦了你.”

“你沒有強姦我,但你要求我上你.” Hannibal 走到床邊. “你還說如果我不上你,你便不讓我離開.”Hannibal坐到Will旁邊.

Will 捧住自己的頭, 為自己醉態而害羞和後悔. “Is it real?”

“當然.” 不,是假的,尤其是Will要求上他的那部分.

“很抱歉.” Will 對此感到懊悔.

“所以你不打算負上責任？”

“What?” Will 疑惑道. “Hannibal,在這件事上你沒有吃虧.”

“這不是吃不吃虧的問題, 而是我們既然發生了關係,那應該就為對方負責.” Hannibal不知從哪裡拿出昨晚婚禮上的花球. “你有沒有興趣對婚禮上的傳說進行實驗？” 他把花球放在Will臉前.

“沒興趣.” Will 雖然這樣說,但他接過了Hannibal手中的花球,臉上更露出墜入愛河的笑容.

————————————————————

數個月後,Alana 和Margot出席了某一場的婚宴,而屬於她們的餐桌上有一個名牌,上面寫著「前女友桌」.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的話：我單身的時候都接過花球,之後不夠一年便閃婚.#沒有帶球.


End file.
